


Little Boy

by kantaeBTS



Category: Jo Woochan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantaeBTS/pseuds/kantaeBTS
Summary: How does it feel like to finally be a noona?





	1. Chapter 1

Little Boy Characters:

Y/N:

Junior Class

16 years old

DOB: (your DOB)

Height: 5'2 (for the FF)

Relationship: You

Jo Woochan:

Freshman Class

13 years old

DOB: January 20, 2005

Height: 5'5

Relationship: secret

Park Hyunjin:

Freshman Class

12 years old

DOB: May 24, 2005

Height: 5'4 (for the FF)

Relationship: Friend

Achillo ():

Freshman Class

12 years old

DOB: December 23, 2005

Height: 5'2 (for the FF)

Relationship: Friend

Han Jisung:

Junior Class

17 years old

DOB: September 14, 2000

Height: 5'10 (for the FF)

Relationship: Friend, Classmate, Crush

Park Jimin:

College Student

22 years old

DOB: October 13, 1995

Height: 5'8.3

Relationship: Older Brother

Kim Taehyung:

College Student

22 years old

DOB: December 30, 1995

Height: 5'10

Relationship: Brother's friend, ex-crush

Jeon Jungkook:

College Student

20 years old

DOB: September 1, 1997

Height: 5'10

Relationship: Brother's friend

Mrs. Jeon:

Teacher

35 years old

DOB: April 27, 1982

Height: 5'6

Relationship: Teacher / You're her teacher assistant


	2. Chapter 1

Little Boy chapter 1

Being a teacher's assistant for a freshmen class when you are a junior, usually catches at least one or three boys' attention. You've always looked at them as little kids and try not to get their hopes to high on getting with you. "Y/n, give me a call when you get home, okay?" Hyunjin said with his pinky and thumb out as a phone.   
"Hyunjin, you can call me once your down with homework," you retorted. He sighed and crossed his arms.   
"C'mon Y/n, I'm cute!" He said and did aegyo. "So irresistible!" You rolled your eyes and went back to the papers you were correcting. Someone scoffed in the background.   
"Cute? You haven't seen me," Achillo interrupted and fixed his glasses. You ignored the boys and handed Mrs. Jeon the papers you corrected.  
"Can you go check my mailbox down in the office?" She asked as she handed you her keys. You nodded and quickly walked out of class.

"Y/n! Yah!" You heard someone whisper, but it was loud due to the silence in the halls. You let out a short sigh and turned around, finding Woochan quickly making his way to you. "Can I go with you?" He asked and flashed you an adorable smile.   
"What are you doing out of class?" You asked as you straightened yourself.   
"I lied and said I was going to the restroom. Let's go," he said and grabbed your wrist, pulling you along. You were going to whine, but he smiled again at you and softened his grip.

Everyone gathered at the door two minutes before the bell rang as usual. You were usually at your desk near the teacher's finishing the task you were given. "Hey Y/n, what are you doing afterschool?" You looked up to see Hyunjin standing in front of you with his hands in his pockets.   
"Homework," you answered with a forced smile.   
"Fine. I have better plans anyways," he said and walked away.

The bell rung, and everyone was out in less than a second. "I'll finish this up and give it to you tomorrow," you said to Mrs. Jeon and put the stack of paper into your backpack.   
"See you tomorrow," she said with a smile.  
"Yup, have a good day Mrs. Jeon!" You said and walked out to your locker, which happened to be right there.

You walked out of the building and grabbed your headphones. "Hey Y/n," someone called. You rolled your eyes, thinking it was another one of those freshmen. The annoyed look you had quickly disappeared as you saw Jisung approach you.   
"Hey Jisung, did you need something?" You asked and shoved your headphones back into your pocket.  
"Are you busy? I wanted to take a walk, but no one was free," he chuckled.   
"I'm not actually. Where are we heading exactly?" You asked. He started speaking, but your attention shifted to a little boy behind Jisung. Hyunjin stood with Achillo and Woochan. He whispered something to them before crossing his arms and shaking his head.   
"So maybe just the park near our neighborhood," Jisung said, finishing his sentence.  
"Ahh okay. Let's go then!" You said and grabbed is and, pulling him away before the freshmen boys approached you.

Jisung bought you and him a triangle kimbap and banana milk, simple snack. "So, how are you doing in your classes?" He asked as he took a sip of his milk.   
"Mmmm, fine, not bad. I have good grades, but I don't really understand anything sometimes," you laughed. He chuckled.   
"Don't worry. I have a hard time focusing too," he said. "Oh! My friends and I are starting a dance group, auditions only. I heard you were into dancing, would you like to audition?" He asked. Dance. Jisung. Audition.   
"Yes! Of course! When are the auditions?" You asked then took a bite out of your kimbap.  
"On Friday, oh, and the type of dance will be more of a hip hop feel."  
"That's fine, I like hip hop too."

Jisung walked you home before it was 17:00. "I hope to see you at that audition on Friday! See you later!" He said and waved harshly at you with a cute smile. You smiled back and waved.   
"Who's that?" Your brother Jimin asked as you walked in. You ignored him and continued to take off your shoes. "Jisung again?" You smiled uncontrollably and bit your lips.  
"Yes," you answered and headed to your room.   
"Don't go-!" Jimin shouted, but was too late. You opened your door and immediately closed it when you saw Taehyung's bare back.   
"Why is he in there?" You asked.  
"We... are like... playing. Jungkook's in my room, so Taehyung had to be in yours," Jimin said, quieting down. You sighed and threw you backpack on the couch, sitting next to Jimin.  
"What game are you guys playing? Fashion show? Model? Dress up?"   
"No! Just, it's nothing."

You grabbed a mandarin orange off the fruit bowl on the table and started peeling it. Jungkook was the first to walk out. He wore a nice suit and had his hands in his blazer striking a pose at you two. Jimin clapped his hands and waited for Taehyung. A few minutes later, Taehyung came out wearing a muscle tee, ripped jeans, a snapback, and had a bandanna tied around his waist. You choked on your orange. "What is this?" You asked them.   
"Okay, since you're here Y/n, I have a date with someone and asked them to try outfits for me. Which one do you think is better?" Jimin asked wit his hands in his laps.   
"None. Jungkook's is too, nice. Taehyung's is too, bad boy, it'll give off a bad first impression. Dress more casually geez," You said. "I'm going to my room now." You wrapped your bag with your orange still in your hand as you walked into your bedroom.

There was a knock then Taehyung poked his head in. "Can I get my clothes?" He asked.  
"Come in," you answered, not taking your eyes off your laptop.   
"Still stalking boys I see," Taehyung said as he was about to leave.   
"Boy if you-" You were cut off by the blanket Taehyung threw over you. "Tsk." You threw the blanket on the ground and went back to typing your essay.

A bad boy Tae walked into your brain, smirking at you as he bit his lips and had has hands in his pockets. You shook the thought away, cringing. Taehyung was your crush about three years ago. He basically lived with you guys, and over that course of time, you two pretty close. He would tease you often, making you think he likes you. You've never told anyone about your crush on your older brother's friend because you were embarrassed. Shortly after, he started seeing this girl from their school, and stopped coming over. You would ask Jimin about Taehyung, and Jimin's answer was always the same. "He's doing great with his girlfriend." It hurts to see your crush with another girl, but once you entered high school you got over him. You changed out of your girly self and had forgotten about boys. Taehyung broke up with his girlfriend and started coming over like usual, but he didn't tease you as often anymore, considering how you weren't a little kid anymore. You honestly didn't mind because there was better stuff to do anyways. He is hot, you'll admit, but the kind of hot you'd just stare at and admire, if you get what I mean. You never needed anyone, being alone was fine with you. That is, until Jisung stepped into your life.

Your crush on Jisung started when you two were paired up to work on a project together. He was kind, sweet, silly, playful, and handsome as hell. You worked your way into becoming friends with him. As much as you liked him, you didn't want to confess or ask him out, afraid you'd ruin the friendship you two built. He was always the kind to hangout with his friends and follow is dreams and passions. Obviously you weren't one of them.

Near the end of your sophomore year, your English teacher asked you to be her teacher assistant for next year. "I'll be teaching a few freshman classes, and those kids are quite a handful," she had told you. You agreed because you had nothing better to do next year. If you could go back in time, you would say no. Being a teacher assistant was fun, but it was the students who annoyed you. That one group of friends especially.

"Y/n, I'll be in a meeting for about twenty minutes. Please start class for me," Mrs. Jeon said as she left you with these horrifying creatures. Okay, they're not that bad, you just can't control their talking. Like, they would talk on and on and never shut up.

"Guys, please by quiet," you said, but ended up sounding like a whisper. Hyunjin raised his hand and looked at you with heroic eyes.   
"I got this," he said and shouted, "GUYS SHUT UP! Y/N'S TRYING TO TALK HERE!"   
And it worked. "Um, thanks." He winked at you. You looked away, pretending you didn't see that. "Okay, so Mrs. Jeon wants you guys to read the next chapter of The Girl Who Wrote Loneliness and answer the questions on the board," You said and started walking back to your desk.   
"What if we don't have a book?" Someone shouted.   
"Share? Or look for it," you answered and sat down.  
"I can't see the board." Someone else shouted.  
"You can go up to it when you get to the questions."  
"But I don't want to get up."  
"Fine-"  
"Just get up geez," Hyunjin snapped at the kid. He winked at you again, in return you looked down at the papers on your desk.

Mr. Kim technically made you sign up as one of the students who will offer tutoring for math. You didn't want to, but there were barely anyone else who would do it. After Mrs. Jeon returned, you asked to go out and hang your posters. You had five with ten flaps on each, fifty total.

It wasn't surprising when you found most of them torn off but no one gave you a call or text. As you collected your posters, your phone vibrated. You took it out to find a text saying: Hi, I saw your poster about math tutoring, which will be very helpful for me. Please meet me in the library after school. Thanks

You handed Mrs. Jeon the last stack of paper just as the bell rung. Making your way out of class and to your locker wasn't hard since everyone was gone. You grabbed all your math materials and headed down to the library. Your eyes scanned the room for any kid, but found none. Walking deeper into the library, you found a boy sitting at a table. Assuming it was the kid who texted you, you walked over and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, are you the one who tex- Woochan!" You asked, shocked when the boy turned around.  
"Yea, I texted you," he replied with a smile.   
"Oh, okay. Aren't you good at math?" You asked as you took a seat next to him.   
"No, I'm horrible," he laughed and went back to the worksheet in front of him. It was on inequalities. "Help me on number ten," he demanded and slid the paper to you.  
"Gee thanks for asking," you said sarcastically and took a look at the paper.

After basically giving him the answer to number ten, he asked for help on the rest of the problems. Thirty minutes passed and the librarian shooed you two out since the library was now closed.

"Can I go over to your place?" Woochan asked.   
"Sure, why not," you replied.

You walked in on Jimin and his friends playing another weird game. Jungkook was shirtless, Taehyung had his hair tied into multiple mini ponytails that shot straight up due to his short hair, and Jimin had a dick drawn on his forehead with your lipstick. "Ewww, I thought I told you guys not to touch my things," you said as you stared at the flat lipstick lying on the carpet.   
"Do you want it back?" Jimin asked.   
"No- no, you can keep it," you said and walked to your room. Woochan quietly followed with the boys looking at him.

"Okay," you sighed as you sat on your bed. "Do you want anything to eat?" Woochan placed his things on the ground and sat down next to them.   
"Yea actually, I'm pretty hungry," you chuckled.   
"I'll make us some ramen then," you said taking off your backpack before heading into the kitchen.

Taehyung came out of the small room containing small snacks and other goodies, arm full with mini bags of chips. "Was he the one you were stalking the other day?" He asked once he saw you.   
"No." You answered sternly.   
"Would you two like some chips?" He asked, already prepared to hand you two bags.   
"It's fine, we're gonna eat ramen instead," you answered, placing the pot on the stove. Taehyung watched you for a few seconds before heading back to the living room.

You and Woochan had papers sprawled out on the floor, including yourselves. The empty bowls of ramen were stacked on top of each other next to you. Woochan's phone rang, so you took the worksheet from him to take a closer look at the problem. "Eomma, I'm at my tutor's house. — Yes she's a girl. — Yes I already ate. — Okay, I'll give you a call when I'm done." He hung up and placed his phone faced down on the floor.

You cleared your throat. "So for this problem, you just have to solve the problems separately then graph the both of them. They're usually going the opposite direction too, so if one follows the other, you screwed up somewhere," you said and handed the paper back to Woochan. He nodded and finished the problem quickly.

You and him were talking about math, but somehow it ended here. "Wait, so peed your pants when you were stuck under your parents' bed?" He asked, trying to catch his breath from laughing.   
"Yea! Like my legs and but was sticking out, if was just my waist up under the bed. Jimin tried pulling me out, but he grabbed my ankles, knowing I was ticklish there," you said and watched Woochan laugh to your story.  
"How are you ticklish there?" He asked, and you could see him reaching for your ankles. Next thing you know, you were laughing so hard as he hand each hand wrapped around your ankles.   
"St- stop!" You laughed, trying to remove his hands. "Do you want me to pee on your homework?" You shouted and laughed at the same time. Woochan laughed and finally let go.

You waved bye back when Woochan got into his mother's car. It was 19:00 by then. "What was with all the loud laughing?" Jimin asked once you closed the door.   
"Oh nothing, we were just having fun," you said and headed for you room.   
"Y/n! He is a freshman!" Taehyung said sarcastically. You crossed your arms and turned to look at him.   
"Shut up Tae."  
"Woah, watch your profanity," Jungkook said. You pouted.   
"Oppa! They're being mean to me!" You pointed at the laughing boys. Jimin was holding back his laugh too. "You know what, never mind," you said in your normal voice and shut the door.

>>>

The other night you spent with Woochan was making you feel weird. You shuddered at the memory and continued to walk through the gush of wind that was hitting you. Your little nose was red and your glasses clutched onto you as if they were glued on. There were only a few people passing by, usually there would be no space to even move at Yeouido Hangang Park. You wanted to take some pictures before you headed home, and this was the place you chose.

There were no one sitting or standing by the "I Seoul U" sign, so you quickly stole a picture. To catch a picture of the shiny floor — due to water — you placed the camera on the ground, waiting for it to focus first. "Oh, hey Y/n. I didn't know you liked photography," a familiar voice said. You know who it was just from the "oh".   
"Hey Taehyung," you said and stood up. "I've been into it like three years ago." Hanging from his neck was a camera, an expensive camera. You looked down at your small digital camera.

"I like photography too," he said and pulled his camera up, quickly taking a picture of you. Once you realized he was trying to take a picture of you, you quickly covered your face and turned away. "Yah, I never said I liked being in the pictures." He chuckled as he looked at his freshly taken photo.   
"Do you want to look at it? It came out quite nice," he said already walking over. You removed your hand and actually leaned in to take a look.   
"Nice skills you got there," you said and looked away from the camera. "I got to get home now, see you some time later!" You said excusing yourself and ran away. Taehyung shifted his weight onto one leg as he watched you run away.   
"Cute," he chuckled to himself.

On your way home, you decided to stop at the neighborhood park to snatch a few more photos. Wrong decision. "Y/n! Did you come here to look for us?" Hyunjin immediately perked up once you stepped foot into the opening. You sighed and tilted your head to the side.   
"Hmm, there's oddly no children here today," you said and pretend you couldn't see the boys, walking right by them. "Perfect." You smiled and bent down, taking a photo of the cherry blossom tree with no cherry blossoms.

"C'mon, I'm not that ugly," Hyunjin said from behind you. You turned and frowned at him.   
"I didn't come to look for you guys, now leave me alone," you said and continued taking pictures. Suddenly the camera no longer focused on the tree and instead on a black blob moving into the frame. Woochan stepped back a little, showing his face now. He cutely posed for you, so you took a photo for memories. 

You eventually ended up talking with Woochan while Hyunjin and Achillo chased each other around. "Do you still need help on your math?" You asked.  
"No, I got it now," he said, eyes on his friends.   
"I wonder, how did you three become friends? You all seem so different," you mentioned, taking a closer look at the boys in front of you.   
"Opposite attracts," he said with a laugh. "We were all I the same class in our third year of primary school."   
"Ahh, so you've all been friends since then?" You asked. Woochan nodded. You took out your phone, checking the time.   
"Ah, it's late now. I should be heading home. I'll see you boys tomorrow!" You said waving, quickly hurrying home.

Jimin was sitting on the floor with Taehyung and Jungkook again. Ignoring the group of men in your living room, you quietly sneaked into your room, which of course didn't work.  
"Y/n! Where did you come from? Taehyung said he saw you at Yeouido Hangang Park, but you left early to come home," Jimin said, his voice getting closer each word. You sighed, "Of course" you thought.   
"I decided to stop by the neighborhood park," you told him honestly. Jimin ruffled your hair.   
"Don't go out so much, your skin will become dark," he said and pinched your cheek.   
"AhhhhHHH!" You shouted and slapped his hand.   
"Oh, and one of your friends came to look for you, his name was, Han, Han, Han,"  
"Jisung!" Jungkook shouted from behind Jimin.   
"Oh yes! Han Jisung."  
"Jisung?" You asked half excited half confused.  
"How is such a good-looking boy friends with your ugly ass?" Jimin asked. You shot him looks that could make him vanish into ashes. "Wait, that's right, my little beautiful dongsaeng," he said and patted your head. You smiled cutely at him to reassure him you've accepted his apology.   
"I'll get going now," you said and turned around.   
"No! Come talk with us!" Taehyung shouted.   
"Ah, I'll see," you lied and closed your door.

You leaned against it, and fell to the floor. "Why? Why y/n? He's just your brother's friend you used to like, it's not like you like him." You said to yourself and rubbed your eyes.

A few minutes later, you walked into the living room with some more comfortable clothes. "So, what are we talking about? Girls, cars, and shoes?" You asked as you sat down. Jungkook stared at you blankly with a controller in his hand. "And games?" You asked again with a nervous smile.   
"Do you want to play Super Smash Bros with us?" Taehyung asked, poking his head out from behind Jungkook.   
"Sure," you said and settled in more. "I'll go against the winner, yeah?" They all agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

Little Boy Chapter 2

A/N:  
My bad you guys, I’m starting to lose the feels for this FF since it’s been so long. I may speed things up and this could end up being a five or less chapter FF. Keep in mind that I’ll try to keep each chapter at least 1000 words minimum and 7000 words maximum.  
__________________

You had headphones in and was walking to the music room when you felt someone tap your shoulders. You turned around in hope that it was Jisung, only to find no one there. You felt another tap on your other shoulder and turned the other way, but was met with nothing again. You slowed down and took one earbud out, turning your whole body around. Standing there was Woochan, laughing so hard. “Yah, what are you doing?” You asked, a bit rudely. “I mean, uhh, like..” You just trailed off.   
“I got you noona! You gotta admit, that was pretty funny,” he said as his laughter faded. You frowned and continued to walk to your destination. “Hey hey hey,” Woochan quickly ran after you. “You’re just going to ignore me like that?”   
You looked and him and patted his head with a forced smile. “Sorry Woochan, I’m busy and need to head somewhere okay?” Then you left him. 

“Jisung!” You quietly shouted and ran to the boy who sat on a chair playing a guitar.   
“Hey Y/n,” he said with a smile before going back to his guitar.   
“So I was wondering if you’d like to come get tteokboki with me later after school,” you said and hid behind your bag.   
“Tteokboki? Sure! I’m starving too, I’ll meet you in the lunch quad,” he answers and goes back to playing. Your heart skipped two beats as you admired him. 

“Tsk, this stupid noona,” Woochan mumbled to himself. He stood by the doorway, peeking at you and Jisung. After watching you admire the older guy, Woochan leaves and catches up with his friends.   
“Achillo, Y/n’s going on a date with that stupid rapper,” Woochan said head hanging low.   
“Cheer up dude, she’s been too cruel to us either way,” Achiilo said back and gave his buddy a pat on the back. The three little boys sucked on lollipops and walked to their classroom, wearing baggy jackets, only making them look cuter instead of cooler.

School ended, and you were on your way to the lunch quad to wait for Jisung. You were surprised to find him there waiting for you. “Let’s walk, it’ll be funner that way,” Jisung suggested. You were somewhat head over heels for this guy so you audition agreed. You liked walks too, so it didn’t bother you. 

Jisung blew on your tteokboki stick for you. “Ahh thanks, I could do it by myself though,” you said and tried grabbing it from him. He pulled back with a giggle.   
“I got you y/n, don’t worry,” he said and continued to blow. Shortly after that, he gave it to you, and it was just the perfect warmth. Jisung ate his while it was still hot, well just a bit hotter than yours. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his jacket then looked at you. “This girl,” he laughed and wiped the corner of your mouth with his jacket. Although you appreciated it, it felt weird. Jisung doesn’t usually act like this towards you. He seemed to be more, flirtatious today. You’d be lying if you said it wasn’t a nice feeling. It made your face grew red, knees weak, and stomach flutter. 

“Oh,” he said and looked at his phone. “Sorry to cut it short Y/n, but I have to go to class. I have after school tutoring on math,” he said and starts to walk away.   
“Oh, it’s alright, you should go,” you said with a half smile. He smiled and took one last bite of his tteokboki before he threw the skewer into the trash.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow!” He waved then ran off. 

You then sat down on the curb and ate your tteokboki silently.   
“Yah noona,” you hear a boy chirp a few feet away. You turned your head and saw three little boys sucking on lollipops with a few toys they had won from claw machines.   
“Ahh, look at these kids,” you said and stood up, looking up at them. It hurts your pride, to have three little boys be taller than you. Hyunjin laughed when you did so, then turned away to continue laughing. Achillo rolled his eyes at his goofy friend, standing still.  
“I see Jisung has left you alone?” Woochan asked and ruffles your hair. You pouted, then quickly fixed your hair after Woochan removes his hand.   
“We’ll get going brother,” Achillo tells Woochan as he drags Hyunjin away. Woochan nodded and waved to them. You looked back at Woochan, still frowning for whatever reason.  
“Does this noona need more food? Here, I’ll treat you to glass noodles, yeah?” Woochan offered and starts to walk. You stood in your same spot.   
“No, I don’t want glass noodles,” you said. Woochan stopped and turned around to look at you.  
“Ah, that’s right, I’ll get you some bulgogi,” he says which makes you smile. 

You both starving children walked to a stand selling beef. Woochan orders two servings of bulgogi and a bowl of sesame rice. You took him to a nearby park, where you two ate your food. “Yah, this is so good, thanks Woochan,” you said as you stuffed some rice into your mouth. Woochan smiles and does the same. You were too focused on the food that you haven’t even noticed two little kids had came to the park and started playing.   
“Be careful!” Their mom shouted. The two little kids giggled as they chased each other up and down the play equipments.   
“Inho! You’re so slow!” The girl shouts as she runs behind her mother. The boy must’ve been younger then, you thought, since the girl is more on the bossy side. And the boy seems to listen to his her because he started crying, sitting down in the middle of the park.   
“Aww, Inha didn’t mean that, come here,” the mom says and lifts Inho up, stroking his head as he cries into her chest. 

You felt a nudge and realizes it was Woochan. “Woah, forgot you were here for a second,” you said and placed a cold piece of meet into your mouth, slowly chewing it.  
“Y/n, how many kids do you want?” Woochan asks, making you choke.   
“Excuse me?” You say and stop chewing so you can focus on the boy.   
“How many kids do you want?” He repeats.   
“Umm, maybe three to five, why?” You say and continue eating again. Woochan hid his smile and rocked back and fourth.   
“I bet you’ll be a great and loving mother when you get married. You’ll marry a man who loves and cares about you a lot, and you’ll be very happy,” he say and stare off into the distance. Not going to lie, that made you feel kind of odd.  
“Why would you say that?” You ask and shove more food into you mouth.  
“Y/n, I know you already know that I like you, and I respect you so I’m not trying to force you to do anything here. But, I think you deserve someone much more than that stupid Jisung guy,” he says and looks at you. You stopped chewing again, then quickly swallowed.   
“Um, wow, thanks, but don’t call him that!” You whined. You put your wooden chopsticks on the paper plates with some leftover food.   
“What! I mean it though, I’m a guy and I would like to say that he doesn’t find you attractive,” Woochan said and crosses his arms. You scoffed and stood up to throw your food away in the nearby garbage can.

After throwing your trash away, you didn’t go back to sit with Woochan. Instead, you walked over to the swings and sat down there. The slides and all were blocking you from his view, so he didn’t even know you sat down. “Unni, do you know hyung over there?” Inho, the little boy from before asked.   
“Oh, no I don’t. Why are you asking?” You ask and lean closer to him.   
“He said his girlfriend went missing, and that she is very pretty like you,” he said and points to where Woochan is. He wasn’t sitting on the bench anymore and was on his way towards you. He looked upset, but then he started laughing.   
“Like me?” You ask again.  
“Yes, he says that she is very nice too, like you,” he compliments again.   
“Oh, is that so?” You giggle to yourself. “Well then maybe it is me,” you say with a smile.  
“Thank you for finding my girlfriend, you did a great job,” Woochan says as he approaches you guys. He was squatting and was just a little bit taller than the little boy.   
“Hyung, she is very pretty and nice,” Inho says, pointing at you.   
“That’s why she’s mine,” Woochan says sheepishly and pats the boy’s head.   
“Yah Woochan, what are you teaching kids!” You scolded.   
“What do you mean? I’m teaching them how to compliment good people,” Woochan laughs. Inho looked back and fourth at you and Woochan innocently, most likely not getting half of the things being said now that you two aren’t using soft tones. He trotted back to his mother who is now sitting at the bench you and Woochan sat on before. 

“But you didn’t deny being my girlfriend,” Woochan said with a smirk. You rolled your eyes and got off the swings, walking away. “Yah where are you going?”   
“I’m going home,” you mumble and stomped off. Woochan chuckles as he follows you.   
“Tell me though, why didn’t you deny it?” He said and keeps blocking your way. Your cheeks starts to burn as he keeps coming up so close to you. You tried your best not to smile and kept pushing him to the side. “Why? Do you want to be my girlfriend?”   
You still ignored him after he asked that. Then, Woochan held you, looking into your eyes, trying to read your face. Your pink cheeks really showed, so did that smile of yours. “You like it, huh?” 

_________________________  
A/N:  
Ohmygah so that moment with Woochan really got me in the feels. It’s been too long and I’m too excited so I haven’t edited this chapter yet.


	4. Chapter 3

Little Boy Chapter 3

You were currently stuck in Woochan’s hold and stare. For whatever reason, he made you giddy and shy. It was after Inho came up to you at the park. “You like it, huh?” Woochan asks with a smirk on his face. You wanted to punch him so badly, but you didn’t.   
“Y-yah, who said I do?” You said and push him to the side again, continuing with your walk. Woochan snickered from behind you and ran up next to you.   
“Okay, no one did. I’ll just walk you home, can I?” He ask.   
“Well you kind of are right now aren’t you?” You asked back. 

Woochan didn’t really speak much after that. He just walked with your pace, hands behind his back, and biting his lips frequently. You were tempted to ask what he was thinking about, but you didn’t want him to get back into the crazy idea of you being his girlfriend. 

“I’ll see you at school!” Woochan shouts before you shut the door on him. Honestly, you felt bad for doing so afterwards, he was being rather kind to you today.   
“Him again?” You hear Taehyung mumble. You gasped a little when you turned and bumped right into him. “Ah y/,n your home,” he says casually and walks right pass you. You know it’s messed up that you still have like little feelings towards Taehyung. You just can’t help it, you may be a little boy crazy due to your single ass life. 

Jimin was in his room with Jungkook, all you could hear were some giggles and shuffling. You could only imagine what the hell they were doing in there. 

It’s been awhile and you felt like you haven’t talked to Jisung in forever. You sighed happily and laid on your back, hands on your phone. It was very tempting to suddenly start texting him, but you didn’t want to be so desperate. Well there’s nothing really wrong with that, but you didn’t want him to know you like him. As you quietly squeal to yourself over Jisung, Taehyung enters your room and lays down on the ground. “Oh, Taehyung, what are you doing here?”  
He sighed. “Me? I just needed to spend time somewhere else.”  
“Did you guys perhaps fight?” You ask, sitting up now. He didn’t answer after awhile.  
“Y/n, you’re a girl, you should know,” he started. You looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Taehyung started talking about how he’s going crazy over this girl. It pained you, but you could care less. It’s not like you’re still crazy over him, but somehow you felt offended. He said all these really sweet stuff about her, you wished someone would say to you. Just sitting and listening to him, you can see how in love he is. A small smiled appeared on his face after he was done. “It’s wrong to like her, I can’t, but I do.”  
“Ahaha, well in your situation, I actually don’t really know. If you can’t like her, maybe just distant yourself a little to make your feelings go away. It’s a shit answer, but it’s all I got right now,” you say and got off your bed, heading into your bathroom.   
“Ah well, thanks anyways,” he says like he’s going to leave, but he stays. 

After you finished brushing your teeth and your skin care, you came out to find Taehyung lying on your bed. You left him and headed over to Jimin’s. “Yah you, don’t you guys care about your heartbroken friend?” You said standing by the doorway. Jimin and Jungkook looked at you. They were on his bed playing cards, which made you cringe since it was not a good surface.   
“What, about Taehyung? He’s heartbroken?” Jimin asks which pisses you of for some reason. Jungkook sat there quietly and rubbed his thumb on the cards he was holding. They probably had no idea about Taehyung’s situation so you headed back to your room. 

You gently shook Taehyung’s shoulder, “Taehyung-ah, Taehyung oppa-“ he wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzle up against you. You froze for a second before pushing him away. “You should return to your friends, they’re playing cards without you, a-and I need to go to bed now,” you say, staring at him. He looked at you a bit confused, before sitting up.   
“Yea, sure I’ll leave you alone,” he said and quickly got out. He even turned off the lights and closed the door for you, just like how you want people to exit your room at night.   
“Thanks!” You shouted. Taehyung didn’t reply. You frowned a bit at this but ignored it. 

Truthfully it was way too early to sleep, but you just weren’t sure how to entertain and comfort Taehyung. You also didn’t want to do your homework. It’s not like you’re a bad kid though, you’d finish it during class tomorrow in time. Just as you grabbed your phone, Woochan called. You had forgotten how he even got your number, but you answered anyways.   
“Hey y/n, I’m just calling to be your entertainer, since this hour is usually your boring hour,” he said proudly, making you scoff.   
“And how would you know?”  
“You post it all the time.” You thought about that and it’s true, you often tell the internet your bored. You cleared your throat and apologized to him, receiving a laugh in return. Talking to Woochan wasn’t bad though, even if you had Jisung in your mind beforehand. 

_________________________________________  
A/N:

This chapter was shorter than usual, and hasn’t been edited yet. Please excuse any errors you may come across.


	5. Chapter 4

Little Boy Chapter 4

It’s been nine years now. You currently work at Taehyung’s photography shop. Surprisingly, he and his friends got their degrees and managed to start their own business. They also somehow persuaded you to join their crew. It wasn’t a problem at all, well because you’ve known them all your life.  
Jimin majored in business, Taehyung majored in Photography, and Jungkook majored in film production. Although they managed to get their life together, you still laughed at them for being single. It was kind of mean, you guessed, but it was still pretty hilarious to you. If anything, there were awkward moments between you and Taehyung, considering the fact that you two dated after you graduated high school. That lasted for awhile, until you just felt that you two were better off as friends. Plus you didn’t want to deepen your relationship, making it awkward afterwards, since he basically is your brother’s soulmate, friend wise.   
“Y/n!” Jisung shouted as he entered the shop. The boys greeted him naturally, shaking hands and bumping shoulders. You popped out of the editor’s office, running to Jisung.   
“You’re here so early,” you smiled as he grabs your hands.   
“Well of course, it’s our one year anniversary,” he smiled back and kissed your cheek. Not wanting to disturb you two, the boys headed back to work.   
“Bye guys!” You waved and left with your boyfriend. After high school, you and Jisung became super distant. It wasn’t until his cousin was getting married and hired you guys that you saw him again. You were so caught up in work, you didn’t even notice it was the Jisung from high school. He approached you after the shoot, and things have been pretty tight since then.   
You two arrived at a fancy restaurant, something six months of working could pay off. Jisung worked as a life insurance agent, which paid pretty good since he works for a higher company. You were quite embarrassed with your current life, but he made you comfortable around him.   
The waiter lead you two to the second floor, where you then sat at a table near the glass fence, with a view of the first floor. There were beautiful fairy lights hanging from the ceiling all the way down. The restaurant had a cozy, soft yellow lighting to it, which lowkey reminded you of your bedroom.   
“I’ve only been here once with my family, the food is great! I’m definitely going to order many dishes for us to try!” Jisung boasted.  
“Then surprise me, you can order,” you smirked and leaned back in your chair. He giggled and agreed, calling the waiter over. Jisung then started playing footsies with you. You fought back of course, but with all the giggling, you guys may’ve looked like children. (A/N: Uhh, I don’t know Jisung a lot, and ofc this is a FF so his personality won’t be exactly like him.)  
The food came out quicker, and less fancy than you expected, not that you expected super high quality food, but it was just the usual dishes that definitely look delicious. There were so many plates, they all almost didn’t fit on the little table   
“See, it’s good right?” Jisung asked as he feeds you some spicy pork. It was nothing special, but it definitely had somewhat of a more luxurious taste compared to homemade spicy pork. Everything was just almost too elaborate for you.   
For the entertainment, Jisung took you out to an arcade. You love arcades even though kids call you ahjumma, and adults call you a child. Dressed so formally, you almost didn’t want to go in.   
“Hurry up slow poke!” Jisung laughed as he runs further in. You chase after him, ending up at the corner with all the basketballs.   
“Hey!” You frowned as Jisung started before you. “You’re still gonna lose!” You quickly inserted your coins and tried to catch up to your boyfriend. You two spent the next hour running around, playing games that brought back memories.  
Jisung disappeared around the corner. You walked around, looking for him when you accidentally bump into someone. “Oops, sorry!” You apologized, rubbing your head.   
“No worries, noona,” a deep male voice replied. You looked up and couldn’t believe your eyes. How is it possible!? How is he this big already! Smiling in front of you was Woochan from high school.   
He was always your friend throughout high school, bothering you like the usual. After you graduated, you stopped contacting him, ignored his calls, texts, dms. You just wanted to focus on school, and being around your brother and his friends made you forget a lot about high school. It was probably because Woochan confessed to you, and it made things somewhat awkward for you. Even though you rejected him, he was still the same him around you. Even, right now.  
Sunwong and Hyunin popped out from behind Woochan. “Oh, hey y/n!” They smiled cheerfully at you.   
“Looks like you’ve changed quite a bit,” Woochan comments.  
“What do you mean?” You asked. He whistles as he stares at you, top to bottom. Disgusted, you crossed your arm, frowning.   
“How old are you now? Twenty-five?”   
“Psh, yes. Aren’t you all twenty?”  
“Twenty-two, and twenty-one,” he smirks as he leans back, shoving his youth in your face.   
“If anything, you three haven’t changed since we last met. Still the same childish boys,” you sneered. None of them laughed, or smiled, just looked at you like you were some weirdo. You chuckled awkwardly and stepped back. “Um, anyways, it was nice meeting again,” you stammered and turned around. “I’m gonna get go-“  
Woochan grabs your wrist and pulled you back up against him. “Oh it was nice meeting you too noona,” he whispered into your ear. Because your back was facing him, you couldn’t see his face, but knew for sure he must be grinning. “I’ll see you around, again,” he says before pushing you away. Regrouping with his boys and the six girls following them, Woochan walked away from you. Still looking at him as you walked, you bumped into someone once more.   
“There you are. I was looking everywhere for you. C’mon, it’s getting late now,” Jisung said, grabbing your hand. You couldn’t help but smile, feeling so protected and safe with someone you knew. Woochan kept an eye on you two, scoffing as Jisung wrapped his arm around your waist, you nuzzling closely to your boyfriend.   
“That dick didn’t even want you back then,” he murmured to himself and bit his lollipop.


	6. Chapter 5

Little Boy Chapter 5

Jisung left you a note in your locker to meet him in the music room, he wanted to tell you something. Excited, you rushed over. Maybe this time your crush actually likes you back. What else could he want to tell you?

When you reached the music room, you couldn’t step in. Jisung was holding another girl next time him on the piano stool. They were smiling and laughing, sitting so close to each other. He nudged her playfully, looking right into her eyes. Heartbroken, you ran away as fast as you could. It was just a stupid boy, you didn’t have to feel so sad about him. You two weren’t even close. For some reason, you wanted to find Woochan. You just wanted to run into that little boy’s arms, and cry your heart out. 

“Yah y/n! Running off to check guys out again?” Woochan jokes. You looked up and was so happy to see him, you ran right over to him.  
“I hate him!” You cried. Startled, Woochan shuts up. “I don’t know what he wanted from me! He could’ve just said he wasn’t interested!”  
Woochan pulls you closer to him and hugs you tightly.  
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I’ll beat that jackass up for you. Let’s go guys.”  
He was ready to leave with his gang, but you hugged him tighter.  
“Don’t go, just stay,” you whisper, pressing your face against his chest. He pats you gently, nodding to his boys.

After you’ve settled down, he heads over to the music room with Sunwong (Achillo) and Hyunjin. “Jackass?”   
Jisung looks up, wondering what that was all about. “Sorry?”  
Woochan chuckles, “Look guys, he’s completely clueless.”  
Jisung was starting to get pissed at these underclassmen now.   
“What the hell do you guys want?”  
“Nothing, just stay away from my friend, y/n.”  
Jisung scoffs, leaving the girl on the stool and walks up to the boys. “What about her? She’s just a classmate, or what? Do you have some little crush on her?”  
Woochan clenches his fists, tempted to punch that smirk off Jisung’s face. “Yea I like her, so don’t mess around with her.” 

~~~

(Present)

After finishing a family shoot with the boys, you head to the mall in hopes of finding something good. There recently was a brand new store, and you wanted to check it out. They had some pretty cute stuff, but it wasn’t very much your style. As you head to the cashier with your clothes, you hear a familiar voice. “Alright, your total comes down to 85.23. Thank you, have a good day!”   
You turned the corner to get in line, and standing behind the counter was, “I can help you over on two- oh, noona!”   
“Hey, I didn’t know you work here,” you smiled.  
“Yea, Woochan and Sunwong does too,” Hyunjin replies as he quickly gets back to work.   
“Are they not working today?”   
“Oh, Sunwong’s taking a lunch break, and Woochan’s somewhere in the store, probably putting clothes back. He hates working cashier,” Hyunjin whispers the last part. “57.45, but since we’re friends, I’ll give you a ten percent discount.”  
“Aha, thank you.”   
You made your way out of the store, checking the recent text from Jisung.   
Jisung: sorry, probably won’t make it to your place tonight, working overtime  
Y/n: it’s fine, you came over just a few days ago

“Yah, texting while walking is dangerous.” You look up and see Woochan right in front of you. “Almost bumped into me again noona.”  
“Sorry,” you quickly reply and continued walking.   
“Hey hey, where are you going?” Woochan runs up behind you, looking down at your phone. You turned it off and faced him.   
“Shopping, why?”  
“Want to get lunch? I haven’t taken my break yet,” he smiles. Sighing, you nodded, getting a bigger smile in return. 

Woochan leads you to the food court, even offering to carrying your bags for you. He just tells you to sit, and he’ll return with food. Woochan being Woochan, you didn’t argue, you were getting free food anyways. *phone rings*  
Y/n: Oh Jisung-  
J: Hey jagi, I’m on break right now, and I miss you. I’ll take you out this weekend okay? Promise.  
Y/n: *laughs* I told you, don’t worry about it. I’m not upset  
J: Oh, so you don’t miss me at all? I see.  
Y/n: You! When did I even?! *chuckles*  
J: *giggling* I’m just messing with you. But I was thinking, and if I’m lucky, I may be able to spend a few hours with you tomorrow night. I don’t think I’ll have a workload of stuff to do, I’ll see you then.   
Y/n: alright, make sure to get a lot of rest okay?  
J: Of course, you too. And don’t be such a lazy butt, get out of the house  
Y/n: of course of course, I’m at the mall right now.  
J *chuckles* good, I gotta go now. Love you  
Y/n: Love you too

Woochan sat down and pretends to vomit. “Gross.”  
“Psh, sure. You’ll start acting like this too once you find yourself a girlfriend.”   
“Yea, not happening.”  
“Anyways, what’d you get me?” You ask excitedly.  
“Open.”   
He slides the food container towards you. You can already smell the Chinese food coming from the box. “Panda Express?”   
“You’re favorites,” he says and starts eating. It was indeed your favorite foods from this mall, chow mien, orange chicken, and honey walnut shrimp. It’s your usual go to whenever you come here. 

To your surprise, Woochan was very quiet. You expected him to be super annoying, but he just ate and kept to himself. You tried starting a conversation, but he’d just nod or give you some short answer replies. The vibe became really awkward quickly, and you didn’t know why. You never had this issue with Woochan before, or at least you thought so.   
“I gotta run noona, make sure to come back to the store again. See ya,” he says and rushes away.


	7. Chapter 6

Little Boy Chapter 6

It’s been awhile since you’ve last seen Woochan. Jisung also became suddenly very busy. There has been no customers at your shop either. Jimin hummed quietly to himself as he was tidying up the shop. Jungkook was doing something on his phone, and Taehyung was painting in his little studio. All you did was watch the boys, and hope for a text or call from your boyfriend. 

Ring ring.

Your face lit up, when you spot Jisung’s name on your phone screen. “Hello?”   
“Hey baby, are you busy tonight? I want to take you to a party.”  
“I’ll probably be free. What type of party is it?”

Definitely not a business night party. From what Jisung told you, it sounded like it was a party for the company he worked under, but it felt more like a college party. At least Jisung had told you not to over dress, or else you would’ve really stood out. Dragging you through the crowd of sweating bodies, Jisung leads you to a more secluded area. He finishes the last of his drink and throws his plastic cup behind him, immediately wrapping his arms around you. “I’m sorry if during the past few days I haven’t given you any time,” he apologizes, as he kisses your forehead.   
“No, it’s okay,” you say, burying your face in his chest.   
“I hope you don’t mind me dragging you out here either, it’s just, it’s been awhile.”  
“That’s fine too,” your answer was muffled, but he heard you. He sighs and lets go of you.   
“I’ll be back okay, I’m gonna go look for a friend.” You nod before Jisung disappear in the crowd. Having nothing better to do, you whip out your phone a take a seat on the staircase near by. 

A few minutes pass and you hear laughter from upstairs. Quickly, you stand up to get out of the way, until-  
“Oh, noona!”   
You turn and find the three musketeers. “Hey! What are you guys doing here?”   
“Partying you know,” Sunwong answers and shrugs. The guys invite you to hang with them until Jisung returns. As you guys play games in the little corner behind the stairs, you notice how different Woochan is. He barely spoke ever since you ran into them, and is always looking at the ground. You win at the simple poker game Sunwong had adjusted and shuffle the cards again.   
“I’m gonna get some fresh air,” Woochan says then leaves the group.   
“What’s up with him?” You ask the guys.   
“I don’t know, he was very talkative until you showed up, did you two get in a fight?” Hyunjin asks.   
“No,” you answer. 

There was a loud crash and some cheers mixed with shouting. “Get out of here boy!” You hear a familiar voice shout.   
“Not a chance!” Woochan shouts. The three of you run out from under the stairs and head towards the chaos. Woochan was fighting with, Jisung.   
“Stop!” You shouted and got in between the guys, standing in front of Jisung. Hyunjin and Sunwong grabs Woochan, stopping him from throwing another punch. Woochan and you exchange looks for a split second before you turn your attention to the small blood on Jisung’s face. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, don’t know why that little guy got upset anyways,” he answers and glares at Woochan. You turn to the boy, ready to yell at him.   
“Y/n, don’t stand by him,” he says quietly.   
“What?” By now, everyone had left and returned to whatever they were doing before.   
“He’s been seeing another girl.” 

You look at your boyfriend for an answer, but he said nothing. “Jisung, he’s just joking right?”  
“Of course he is, what you believe him?” Jisung scoffs, poking the inside of his cheek.  
“You really think you can do whatever you want? Don’t mess with my friends,” Woochan says sternly.   
“Okay, what are you talking about?” You faced your attention to Woochan, someone who has more to say.   
“Y/n, he’s been seeing one of my girl friends for a while now, I found out awhile back, and have been meaning to tell you, it’s just-“ he groans in frustration quietly.   
“What’s going on?” You scoffed at both of them.   
“Jisung!” A girl shouted; she ran to Jisung’s side, caressing his still bloody face. “People said you got in a fight.”  
You stare at the mysterious girl, but your expression must’ve asked your question for you.  
“I’m Jisung’s girlfriend, and you?”  
“His girlfriend too,” you say, doing your best not to start bawling your eyes out. Jisung couldn’t look at neither one of you.   
“What is she talking about?” The younger girl ask, swinging Jisung’s arm. He rolls his eyes and gently pushes her away.   
“The girl I told you about,” was all he said.   
“Oh, her,” she looks at you again. You didn’t notice that Woochan was behind you, until you felt his arm on your shoulder. “You know her too Woochan?”  
“Yea, she’s the friend I told you about,” he says. Now you were even more confused, both guys has mentioned you to someone you don’t even know and she gave a different expression for both.   
“Y/n, can I talk to you,” Jisung attempts as he reaches for your arm. You swing it back, biting your lips hard.   
“No, and don’t plan on contacting me in the future either,” you say with a few pauses, then walk away. 

Since Jisung drove you here, you weren’t exactly sure how to get home. Standing in the cold outside, you try contacting Jimin, but the guy doesn’t even pick up.  
“I can drive,” Woochan say quietly as he appears besides you.  
“I’m upset at you too, don’t act like you were doing the right thing here,” you blurt and face the other direction.   
“I know, and I’m not. But I’d feel at ease knowing you got home safely,” he says and grabs your hand.   
“Hey-“ you try to stop him, but nothing worked. Eventually you were dragged to his car, pushed inside, and found yourself sitting quietly in the soft seat with heat warming up your freezing feet. 

You didn’t even have to remind him where you live, in a few minutes Woochan already reached your apartment complex. “Thanks,” you say quietly, grabbing your purse. He gently places his hand on yours, stopping you.   
“Noona, I’m sorry.”


End file.
